


horns

by kronotriga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asexuality Spectrum, Co-workers, Domestic, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga
Summary: Atsumu is led through the labyrinthine single story guild that seems to have various wings and attachments added at different times all combined together until his guide comes to a stop in front of a plain but sturdy door with a plaque that reads Sakusa Kiyoomi - Transmutation. So this must be the mage Atsumu will be working with for the foreseeable future. He can only hope they won’t hate each other.At the half-orc’s rap on the door Atsumu senses magic must convey to this Sakusa that there is a visitor as his sharp ears pick up heavy footsteps moving down a corridor. Then the door is being pushed only partly open and Atsumu takes in as much of his new partner that he can see: a pale pearlescent tiefling even taller than himself, pitch black horns that match his short curls almost brushing the doorframe. He looks surprisingly homey in a large belted jacket and are those sleep pants?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 13





	1. meetings

**Author's Note:**

> the setting here is inspired by dungeons & dragons, particularly the general magic system in the 5th edition, though I take liberties adding my own interpretation for flavor (including some anachronistic amenities) and I basically discard official racial dynamics. for an expanded explanation please see the end notes, but the short version for my specific succubi/incubi lore as featured in this universe is that they are not sex bound for survival and only need to harness sexual energy (without participation, even) to power their innate magic. atsumu is a tiefling and kiyoomi is a succubus and transmutation mage by profession who disguises himself as a tiefling
> 
> if unfamiliar, here is [official art](http://media-waterdeep.cursecdn.com/attachments/0/646/tiefling.png) of a tiefling in dungeons & dragons (though I give them regular eyes instead)  
> my super basic [horn ref](https://twitter.com/kronopriv/status/1367205782786207746) for atsumu & kiyoomi
> 
> mages are essentially wizards from d&d but I dislike the gendered connotation for the entire class so mages it is

This interview is not going well. 

Atsumu hadn’t even caught his interviewer’s name before he was being immediately interrogated about the long period of unemployment in his record. It’s not _his_ fault he broke his ankle in an accident and needed to return home to recuperate. Magical medical aid can only do so much, and the metal plate now fused to bone speaks to its remarkable success, but he’d still had to spend months building up his muscles and learning how to walk again. And despite his strong body and will he hadn’t quite been prepared for the enduring ghost pain in his nerves that makes it hard to fall asleep even now, years later, and the newly developed caution about his body he’s had to adapt to. So maybe re-integrating into society had been tough, and his job options became more limited as a result. 

Then he started studying to get into the college of lore and, well, that hadn’t exactly panned out either. 

"And are you a tradesperson, by profession?"

"Ah, no, that'd be my brother. He runs his own restaurant a town over, I’ve got him listed as one of my references. I worked in the kitchen for a while."

Atsumu's interviewer adjusts her spectacles and makes a note on the sheet of parchment in front of her. "I see." Fuck, he's screwed.

"But I do also have substantial work experience, just haven't had the opportunity to join a formal guild or college yet."

"Which is why you're here?

"Exactly." Atsumu tries for a charming smile that doesn't show off his sharp incisors _too_ much but he still has the feeling that she isn't impressed, or perhaps even remotely interested in men. 

"I'm afraid the guild would require stronger recommendations than family members in order to proceed to the next round—"

"Please," Atsumu interrupts, truly desperate. "I'll take any menial job, mop the floors, you name it. I just really need some stability and a place where I can grow on my own while continuing to practice magic."

The interviewer finally gives him her full attention, putting down her quill to steeple her hands and fix him with an unflinching stare that sees right through him. He has to tell the truth.

“Y’see, I didn’t get into the bard college I was vyin’ for. There’s a limited number of spots and I was passed over for someone younger and probably more talented, not gonna lie, but I’ve been puttin’ in the work for longer with nothing to show for it even after years of working my ass off.” He takes a deep breath before he gets choked up by real tears, holding them back by sheer force of will and gritting his teeth.

“I don’t wanna go back home to my brother with my tail between my legs ‘cause I’ve failed, _again_. I’m too old to not be makin’ it on my own, and I wanna make him and my old friends proud of me. If that means bein’ the bottom rung here then so be it, I just need a job and hopefully be able to continue my studies on my own.”

The half-orc finally cracks a genuine smile that surprises Atsumu.

“We can definitely accommodate for that kind of fire here if you are certain you can handle essentially being an errand runner. But I warn you, it is far from glamorous. Most of the mages in the guild rarely leave their research and require assistance at all and odd hours, to the point where we often pair them together with their assistants in shared suites to better facilitate the partnership.”

Atsumu nods in understanding, though he hadn’t realized how very thorough this guild was about ensuring the mages’ work go as smoothly as possible. Maybe it was a grand stroke of luck to end up here instead of a larger guild, where he would undoubtedly be stuck mopping floors all day. He might actually get a chance to learn here, depending on the mage he gets partnered up with and how willing they are to share their work with an amateur bard.

The interviewer continues. “There is a somewhat… particular mage who we have not been able to find an assistant for yet and he is beginning to struggle under his intense workload. I cannot guarantee that it will be a good fit for either of you but we have exhausted all of our other options so far.” 

She smiles again. “And I believe he would appreciate your candor, as he is quite blunt as well. If you are interested, we could settle the paperwork now and have you start as soon as you move your belongings in.”

Atsumu knows he’ll never get a chance like this again. He can handle whatever this prickly mage throws his way. He _will_.

“I accept.” He gestures to his enchanted pack. “And everythin’ I have to my name is already right here.”

“Very well then.” Atsumu shakes her hand with a firm grip.

“Welcome to the Wayfarer’s Guild.”

Atsumu is led through the labyrinthine single story guild that seems to have various wings and attachments added at different times all combined together until his guide comes to a stop in front of a plain but sturdy door with a plaque that reads _Sakusa Kiyoomi - Transmutation_. So this must be the mage Atsumu will be working with for the foreseeable future. He can only hope they won’t hate each other.

At the half-orc’s rap on the door Atsumu senses magic must convey to this Sakusa that there is a visitor as his sharp ears pick up heavy footsteps moving down a corridor. Then the door is being pushed only partly open and Atsumu takes in as much of his new partner that he can see: a pale pearlescent tiefling even taller than himself, pitch black horns that match his short curls almost brushing the doorframe. He looks surprisingly homey in a large belted jacket and _are those sleep pants_?

Sakusa barely glances at him before turning to Atsumu’s guide. “How can I help you, Professor Shimizu?”

Oh, the head librarian of the Wayfarer’s Guild had been Atsumu’s interviewer all along. He still can’t quite wrap his head around the fact that she hired him on the spot.

“I am here to inform you we have finally found you an assistant. This is Miya Atsumu, aspiring lore bard, to help you with your research effective immediately. He is ready to move in if you do not mind us entering.”

“Not at all. I’ve kept the suite clean in the event of such likelihood.”

Sakusa steps away from the doorway to head back into the suite as Professor Shimizu and Atsumu follow behind him. The short corridor is indeed dust-free before opening into a well-lit common area, furnished with well-loved furniture and an entire wall of shelves with books and what must be impeccably labeled spell components in cubbies. 

A chubby long-legged ginger cat leaps off the back of the couch to stretch and walk towards them.

“I do hope you’re not allergic,” Sakusa says almost apologetically as he stoops low to bundle the cat into his arms, where it purrs contentedly. Although Atsumu has the feeling that if he _were_ allergic he’d just have to come up with a solution fast, given the surprisingly tender look in the mage’s dark eyes before they snap back towards him, clearly expecting an answer of some sort. 

“Nah, not allergic, I love cats. Could I ask the name?”

Sakusa’s still somewhat stiff posture softens a bit at the question, Atsumu notes. His tail even flicks back and forth behind him subconsciously mirroring his cat’s, how cute.

“His name is Socks.” He has a nice smile even when Atsumu snorts abruptly in laughter before managing to catch himself.

“Lore, you said?” Sakusa fixes him with his full attention now. It’s almost unnerving, to have such a magically proficient practitioner stare him down with intelligent obsidian eyes. Atsumu’s arms prickle out in goosebumps, though he’s _almost_ positive Sakusa has not cast any spell. The hair on the backs of Atsumu’s arms still stand on end.

“Ah, yeah. I mean, like Professor Shimizu said, still aspiring since I don’t have formal training—”

“That’s irrelevant. As I’m sure you’re heard the assistant position is practical, which is of far more value than any formal studies, regardless of institution.”

Maybe Atsumu was wrong about him after all; Sakusa is not weighing and measuring him, at least about academics.

“Well, I’mma fast learner and hard worker. And I’d truly be grateful to pick up anything while working together.”

Sakusa nods definitively, arms still full of ginger cat, so Atsumu figures they won’t be shaking hands.

Professor Shimizu breaks the silence. “I trust you will figure out a routine of your own that works. I must return to finish processing paperwork but let me know if any issues arise. Good day, Sakusa, Miya.” 

When the door shuts behind her Atsumu smiles sheepishly at his new colleague and suitemate. “Mind if I unpack real quick? Then I can jump right into helpin’ you.”

Sakusa considers him before turning to set the cat back on the couch with a stroke along his spine. Over his shoulder he motions with a hand.

“I took the liberty of placing small house cleaning spells in the room,” he explains. “Anti-dust, fresh air filter and the like, but I can easily dispel them if you’d rather not have my magic in your room. I’ve heard the magic trace can be quite oppressive sometimes.”

Now that Atsumu is concentrating more he can indeed feel the traces of Sakusa’s magic, subtly permeating the entire suite. Oppressive is not the word he would use but he can see where that’s coming from; Sakusa’s magic _is_ weighted with a certain heaviness, but more akin to the heady spice of a bakery. Or maybe Atsumu is just hungry, for lunch, for a new opportunity to prove himself, to learn magic from someone actually competent instead of fumbling on his own.

Down another short corridor Sakusa opens a door directly across from what must be his own bedroom, still tightly shut, and steps back to allow Atsumu entry. The room itself is relatively small but still larger than his guest room back at ‘Samu’s and it looks like it has its own door to what must be a private washroom, which is a pretty big indulgence.

Atsumu throws himself on the bed face first, mindful of his horns, and hears a husky huff of a laugh from the doorway. He smiles down into a plush pillow that smells fresh and clean, no doubt thanks to Sakusa, and thinks things may finally be looking up.

* * *

Atsumu learns that Sakusa is emphatically _not_ a morning person when the mage shuffles into the common room with a disgruntled expression and a soft-looking shawl pulled across his broad shoulders while Atsumu is in the middle of plating breakfast the following day.

His nose scrunches, adorably Atsumu might add, as he squints against the morning light peeking in from the courtyard window Atsumu had pulled the curtains back from as if it has personally offended him. 

Atsumu _does_ feel a little guilty. “Sorry if I woke you, just wanted to make sure both you and Socks were fed before I head out to pick up spell components or any other errands y’need me to run.”

Sakusa blinks slowly at him, probably still not yet quite awake, but eventually tips his chin in a nod after a few silent seconds. Atsumu flaps a hand at him to take a seat at the dining table, small enough their long legs might knock into each other under it if they ate at the same time, and slides over a cup of tea that finally seems to stir some more presence in Sakusa as he slowly sips at it.

Atsumu can’t help grinning from where he leans against the counter, pleased his hunch about the location and effectiveness of the mage’s stash of tea was proven correct. Socks jumps up to butt his head against his stomach with a plaintive meow so Atsumu turns away from the domestic sight to finely chop a strip of grilled fish and set the cat’s bowl on a designated mat on the floor. 

It’s later than he’s used to waking up to help out ‘Samu at the shop, the chance to sleep in a bit another sweet indulgence, but he could get used to slow, quiet mornings too.

Sakusa insists on doing clean-up when he’s finished eating, voice still raspy from sleep, and jots down a detailed list for Atsumu to get started on while he gets ready for the day. 

* * *

Atsumu falls into a comfortable routine with Sakusa, rising before him every morning to get started on breakfast that entices the still sleepy mage out of his room, non-vocal until he’s had his tea. They eat in companionable silence, Atsumu joining him at the table, then Sakusa cleans up while Atsumu sets off to the storeroom or into town to replenish any spell components Sakusa is low on. He certainly goes through a lot, methodically repeating the same spells over and over with small variations to track how far he can alter the spell to produce the same desired result. Atsumu understands why Sakusa is so respected in his field, both from his own observations and from chatting with the other guild mages who all seem in awe of Atsumu’s colleague. 

But Professor Shimizu was right - Sakusa _is_ particular. He’s never once left the guild while Atsumu’s lived with him, barely even leaves their suite unless he has a meeting. And then there’s the touch, or complete lack of it.

Atsumu doesn’t take it personally the first couple of times when Sakusa gives him a wide berth to step around him in the common area, chalking it up initially to safety precaution muscle memory from his spellwork. Sakusa’s work desk is nestled in a corner of the room by his research materials and spell components, which Atsumu only touches to replenish. But even after a month of cohabitation, when Sakusa flinches and steps away from Atsumu when he reaches out to pat his shoulder after the successful transmutation of a teacup into a striking porcelain knife with only a fraction of the usual required components he decides to bring it up. Sakusa may be blunt but he is too.

“Do I— does touch make you uncomfortable? I can definitely avoid it, just wanted to confirm.”

Sakusa meets his eyes guiltily, hands frozen in place from cleaning up his desk. “It’s not you. Or rather, not just you,” he finally exhales.

“It’s safer for me to not touch people. I realize that may just invite more confusion but that’s all I can tell you right now. If it’s an issue—”

“It’s not.” It’s really not. Atsumu is used to being tactile from growing up with a twin and close friends but if Sakusa needs him to not touch he can adjust and accommodate that. Though he would like to know more about _why_. Sakusa could have easily said he didn’t like being touched and left it at that but he hadn’t, just that it’s safer not to. What does that even mean?

“Look, Sakusa, I like workin’ with you. You’re brilliant, don’t even try to deny it, and I’m learnin’ a ton. You’re funny, and easy to live with, and I know you enjoy my company too.”

Sakusa breaks eye contact to look away, color high on his pale cheeks. “There will be times when I’m not easy to live with,” he mumbles, as if that were a condemnation.

“Everyone's a little hard to live with sometimes!” Sakusa startles but Atsumu is on a roll. “Hell, my brother and I fought all the time and we shared a womb for nine months. This is the longest I’ve lived away from him, actually, and ‘course I miss him but I like living with you too.” Ah, that was maybe too much about himself. 

But Sakusa is smiling softly when he’s done with his tirade. “I’m willing to put in the effort to make this partnership work.”

That sure sounds like a promise to Atsumu. 

Less than a week later, however, Sakusa becomes increasingly snappish despite Atsumu’s extra care to give him space and Atsumu can’t for the life of him figure out where he went wrong.

“No, that’s the wrong component, I need charcoal sticks!”

A lifetime of competition and conflict has conditioned Atsumu all too well to stand his ground and fight back.

“You clearly wrote chalk on the list, see for yourself if you’re gonna be such an ass!” Atsumu throws the parchment roll at Sakusa, who stops it midair with prestidigitation and unfurls it at eye height to read without ever touching it. Atsumu’s blood boils and he stomps off towards his room to attempt to cool off before he says something he might regret, or get him fired.

“Miya, wait,” Sakusa calls out to him. Atsumu stops and turns around but he can feel his tail lashing back and forth, irrationally angry at the barrier here, too, that Sakusa will not cross to refer to him by name. Even professionals can be friends, if Sakusa would just let him in.

“I— I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so short with you.” Sakusa draws himself up to his full considerable height, exuding a sense of remorse, but Atsumu is familiar enough with his body language by now to catch the minute tremble of the long-fingered hands Sakusa immediately hides behind his back. He's nervous too. 

“I accept your apology but I just wanna help,” Atsumu admits, his own heart hurt at the widening of Sakusa’s eyes as if the other could never imagine someone wanting to help him. “But I can’t if I don’t know what you need so please tell me.” A bitter thought comes to him. “Even if I’m not proficient at magic quite yet I’d do my best—”

“No, Atsumu, it’s not that at all,” Sakusa interrupts, losing his stiff posture to take a step closer. Oh. He’s never done that before.

“It’s a… personal issue. I didn’t want to burden you unnecessarily and make you uncomfortable but—” Sakusa’s dark eyes are so wide and earnest Atsumu finds himself lost in them. “I _do_ trust you. And you deserve to know the truth too if you’re willing to continue working with me, after, but I completely understand if you would rather not.”

Atsumu holds out a hand to stop him. “Please cut the suspense and just tell me. Something big’s obviously wrong, more than just the touch thing, and the sooner we take steps towards fixin’ it the better, right?”

“Right.” Atsumu’s keen ears still pick up the soft exhalation. Resigned, as if Atsumu is bound to leave him. After all these weeks, and that promise, what could be so off-putting—

The realization suddenly crystalizes in Atsumu’s mind. All of the hints were already there, he just hadn’t put it together until now, clued in by Sakusa’s extreme hesitance. His avoidance of leaving the guild, his strong innate magic, that cryptic thing about touch not being safe, it all makes sense.

“You’re not a tiefling,” Atsumu breathes.

Sakusa drops the illusion he must have been maintaining this entire time and his shoulders uncomfortably hitch up as a pair of large bat-like wings extend from behind him.

“I am not a tiefling.” 


	2. an understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When a succubus touches someone, direct skin to skin contact, we can feel when that person is actively attracted to us. That contact is of course much more potent than the passive energy collected from proximity without touch.” Here he falters, but he trusts Atsumu, who nods encouragingly. Kiyoomi focuses on the steady movement of his hand over his cat’s spine, needing to look away.
> 
> “I— experiencing that feedback is intensely uncomfortable, to me. It feels incredibly invasive to both parties and I just don’t want to be thought of that way, so it would feel wrong to harness energy that is directed at me.”
> 
> Silence follows his admittance, long enough that Kiyoomi looks back up at Atsumu. This time his smile is smaller but just as genuine.
> 
> “Omi, I’m sorry if you’ve had bad experiences in the past, and I’ll be extra careful not to touch you. But that’s why I laughed, because you don’t have to worry about that with me.”
> 
> Oh. “I shouldn’t have assumed that you liked men, or were possibly attracted to me—”
> 
> “I should’ve warned you to not take it personally,” Atsumu laughs, cutting him off. “No, Omi, it’s not that you’re not beautiful, I’m just not attracted that way to anyone. Never have been.”

Atsumu _laughs_ at him, loud guffaws that have him nearly doubled over as he catches his breath and wipes at the tears in the corners of his eyes.

Kiyoomi just stands there speechless. This is certainly not the reaction he was expecting. Maybe fear, or disgust, even though he was starting to think they were friends. Atsumu has such a great capacity for affection and forgiveness but Kiyoomi has been hiding this secret for their entire acquaintance and professional partnership, surely it would not be out of the question for him to be annoyed at that very fact even if he didn’t resent Kiyoomi’s biology.

But to have this incredibly vulnerable secret be met with laughter was not in the script. Something of his utter bewilderment and growing discomfort must show because Atsumu holds a hand out beseechingly, though making no move to come closer. 

“I‘m not laughing at you,” he makes out.

Kiyoomi snorts in disbelief and resists the urge to wrap his arm around himself protectively. “You clearly are.”

“Not at _you_.” Atsumu shakes his head, golden horns gleaming in the sunlight. “I’m laughing at this ridiculous situation.”

“Do you… not believe me?” Kiyoomi may indeed be talented at illusion but pretending to be a succubus would be a vast overestimation of his abilities. And for what purpose? 

“C’mon, Omi, gimme some credit.” _Omi?_ “It’s just, well, you’re gonna laugh too after y’hear this.”

“Please, do enlighten me.”

Atsumu smiles, in that fond way where his head tilts and his eyes crinkle. Kiyoomi’s confusion and frustration gives way to surprising fondness too. When was the last time he had someone around to talk to every day, to challenge him? It’s been so long since Motoya left, as Kiyoomi had encouraged him to accept his dream job at another guild, and he’s only had Socks for constant company since.

“How ‘bout we take a proper break from work and really get everything out there,” Atsumu suggests, breaking him out of his reverie. Kiyoomi wasn’t making much progress anyway before their fight, and he really does want a clarification from Atsumu. And hopefully he can convince him to stay, though Atsumu does not seem particularly inclined to leave based on his odd reaction.

“So,” Atsumu continues as he settles into the sole plush armchair of the common room, “you’ve been afraid of revealin’ you’re a succubus because you thought it would ruin our partnership? That I would resign?”

Socks hops up onto Kiyoomi’s lap on the couch when he sits as well and he finds himself soothed just the teensiest bit by running his fingers through soft ginger fur and the welcome purr that starts up. 

He looks back up to meet Atsumu’s amused gaze with an annoyed downturn of his mouth. “Are you done stating the obvious?” He just confirmed Atsumu’s assumption, about everything, but it _is_ the truth. “How did you know I’m a succubus and not an incubus, anyway?”

“Just a hunch,” Atsumu responds with a shrug. “But what you said before about it not being safe for you to touch me— well, that kinda sounds more like a succubus. Now correct me if I’m wrong, though, but I was under the impression that succubi don’t need to touch to harness energy. So why the caution?”

Ah. Kiyoomi didn’t think Atsumu would be so observant or interested but he might as well answer all of his questions now upfront. He mentally prepares himself for a series of follow-up questions, given Atsumu’s natural curiosity and propensity for getting deeply invested in their research.

“You’re right, we don’t need to touch,” Kiyoomi confirms. “Close proximity is enough, which is why I usually book a room in a love hotel every couple of months to passively top up on energy from the surrounding lust. High end hotels are quite discreet, clean, and have wonderful bathtubs to relax in. It is also a bonus that the walls are well-insulated, so I don’t have to actually hear anything.”

Atsumu looks pensive at that, probably realizing Kiyoomi had not exactly expanded on why _he_ doesn’t touch.

“You always go to these hotels alone?”

Again, Atsumu continues to surprise him. Kiyoomi had not expected this particular personal focus in his line of questioning.

“Of course.” Wait, that was probably what Atsumu was confused about. “I subsist on sexual _energy_ , I don't actually have to have sex," he points out.

Atsumu does look a little chagrined. “I totally get that, I didn’t mean to imply otherwise. Just, wouldn't you get more energy out of sex?"

“I suppose. That _is_ the case, but as you keep pointing out—”

“You don’t touch.” So Atsumu hadn’t forgotten after all. Kiyoomi is almost intimidated by how sharp his amber eyes look when focused completely on him. That voracious hunger that Kiyoomi has become witness to in their work is in his eyes, that look that translates as always wanting to know more and how and why things work. And now Atsumu wants answers.

Kiyoomi has long made his peace with what his biology requires to power his magic but it doesn’t mean that he enjoys it, and he’s never felt as embarrassed as he does now explaining to an outsider, who is also someone he actually feels comfortable around for the first time. But he promised to do his best to make their partnership work.

“When a succubus touches someone, direct skin to skin contact, we can _feel_ when that person is actively attracted to us. That contact is of course much more potent than the passive energy collected from proximity without touch.” Here he falters, but he trusts Atsumu, who nods encouragingly. Kiyoomi focuses on the steady movement of his hand over his cat’s spine, needing to look away.

“I— experiencing that feedback is intensely uncomfortable, to me. It feels incredibly invasive to both parties and I just don’t want to be thought of that way, so it would feel wrong to harness energy that is directed at me.”

Silence follows his admittance, long enough that Kiyoomi looks back up at Atsumu. This time his smile is smaller but just as genuine.

“Omi, I’m sorry if you’ve had bad experiences in the past, and I’ll be extra careful not to touch you. But that’s why I laughed, because you don’t have to worry about that with me.”

_Oh_. “I shouldn’t have assumed that you liked men, or were possibly attracted to me—”

“I should’ve warned you to not take it personally,” Atsumu laughs, cutting him off. “No, Omi, it’s not that you’re not beautiful, I’m just not attracted that way to anyone. Never have been.”

Kiyoomi wishes his skin weren’t so pale that his blush were so obvious, so unlike Atsumu’s vibrant peach that could probably easily hide it. And maybe he’s a little flattered too that Atsumu used a double negative to call him beautiful, knowing he means it without carnal intention, unlike most who have ever called him that, complete strangers or rude acquaintances who knew he was a succubus and were trying to get into his pants.

“So you wouldn’t mind continuing to work with me?” Kiyoomi asks tentatively, so full of burgeoning hope. It’s only been a little over a month but Atsumu has fit into his previously lonely life so easily, literally lighting up his home, and Kiyoomi desperately wants to continue to wake up to Atsumu whistling while making breakfast every morning.

“Omi, I’d love to! If your big reveal was the reason you were worried please don’t be, I would never judge you for doin’ what you have to do to use your magic. Besides,” Atsumu winks with a fond grin, far from lascivious, “you’re the last person I would ever feel uncomfortable around.”

They get back to work, Kiyoomi focusing on clean-up, before Atsumu brings up the elephant in the room again.

“So, have you been cranky lately because you’re low on energy?”

Kiyoomi drops the teacup he’s holding, transmuted back from the porcelain knife they’d successfully managed last week, but he catches it at the last moment with prestidigitation before it can shatter on the floor. It’s still a close thing, because Atsumu is right - he _is_ low on his magic energy reserves. After all, it’s been almost two months since he’s last been to a love hotel.

“Ah. I actually should head to one soon, probably by the end of the week.”

Atsumu hums thoughtfully and Kiyoomi knows he has more to say.

"I know you're uncomfortable with people wanting to have sex with you, trust me, I've been there myself," he grins somewhat ruefully as he holds out his hand for the teacup. Kiyoomi follows him to the kitchen area, wanting to stay in his orbit and not have to try to carry on a conversation from across the room. If Atsumu is at all surprised or uncomfortable with him just outside of his personal bubble he doesn’t comment.

"But have _you_ ever wanted to have sex with someone?” That makes Kiyoomi freeze in the middle of opening the cupboard for Atsumu, who calmly puts the teacup away. It really wasn’t a two person job, _focus, Kiyoomi_. Atsumu continues as if nothing were out of the ordinary. 

“I was just thinking that it'd be a different experience and result in more potent energy, if it were reciprocal."

Kiyoomi has to sit down at the table, still processing Atsumu’s question. "No one's ever asked me that before,” he admits with a sigh. “I do wonder if you're right, I've just never even considered it myself. I guess I've never wanted to."

Atsumu takes the seat across from him, still clearly in thought as he unconsciously digs his teeth into his lower lip. Kiyoomi wonders if it hurts; his own incisors are just as sharp.

Amber eyes flick back up to capture him in their thrall. "I'm not exactly the most convincing person about this,” he drawls self-consciously, “but there's nothing wrong with _wanting_ to have sex, whether you act on it or not. You don't ever have to, I'm just sayin' it could be an option too, if you wanted it to be. I can't imagine too many people would turn you down."

Kiyoomi frowns. "That's part of my reluctance, though,” he reiterates. “I emphatically _don't_ want to sleep with someone just because they find me attractive."

"Gotcha. It sounds to me like you want reciprocated romantic feelings, then," Atsumu says with a resolute snap of his fingers that should be ridiculous but is somehow endearing. 

"Well, maybe,” Kiyoomi allows. “I've never really thought much about romance either, you know. I don't exactly expect to fall in love or have someone love me."

"You're not nearly as hard to love as you think," Atsumu teases. Kiyoomi still ducks his head down to hide his renewed blush, hoping his horns obstruct Atsumu’s view. He's suddenly presented with options he should give himself a chance to properly consider, for Atsumu's sake, because he'll never shut up otherwise. And he may have made some important points.

_Would_ Kiyoomi ever want to have sex? Under what conditions?

That night he dreams of a warm calloused hand stroking over the firm ridge of a horn and he jerks awake, heart racing. _That's_ new.

* * *

After that first dream more follow over the following days, all tame but still raising his heart rate with the novelty of the imagined sensation, and Kiyoomi's skin practically _aches_ with a new desire to be touched. He wonders almost deliriously if this touch starvation was kicked off by his conversation with Atsumu or if it’s always been there and he’d just never noticed until it was brought to his attention. Even if he's not entirely convinced about sex itself yet surely being touched, even platonically, might soothe this restlessness before he can get to a love hotel in another couple days. Weekends are the optimal time to visit, after all.

Kiyoomi had lived perfectly content up until now shunning thoughts of sex and intimacy entirely but it is clear he has to address touch, at least. Since Atsumu is the one who opened his big mouth, planting ideas in his head and subjecting Kiyoomi to unnecessary cravings, it's only fair to rope him into his experiments. 

"You want me to touch you?" Atsumu lifts a heavy brow at him as they finish their work for the day. Kiyoomi remains adamant with barely any embarrassment, already running through possible variables to test now that he’s decided. There’s no point in waiting and the sooner he can find some relief, or even intellectual satisfaction to his curiosity, the better.

"Yes. I want to figure out whether I am uncomfortable with touch itself or if I can handle it, maybe even enjoy it. And you can act as a control group for this, since your touch would be neutral and not set off my discomfort."

Atsumu still looks skeptical but acquiesces easily enough. "Sure, if you really want to go through with this."

"I do. How about after dinner, before bed? I should be as relaxed as I'm going to get."

Kiyoomi takes a bath for good measure to wash off the day's grime before he joins Atsumu back in the common area, dressed down for bed in soft pajamas.

Atsumu looks up from his book with a smile and pats the couch cushion next to his thigh. Kiyoomi goes to him without a doubt in his mind, grateful to have such an accommodating work partner and, dare he say, _friend_. He realizes as he sits and sinks slightly into the cushion that he’s completely forgotten his plan to take notes about the variables tested but he simply can’t bring himself to leave the warmth of Atsumu’s presence, both literal and figurative. They can repeat these experiments again, and will have to for better research tracking, but for now he can focus solely on the touching itself.

Kiyoomi finds himself blinking down at a pink upturned palm. Atsumu hadn’t moved closer, just laid his lax hand on his knee between them. “I thought we could hold hands,” he says with a sheepish smile. “It’s obviously been a while but I remember feelin’ safe when ‘Samu and I used to hold hands on the walk to school as kids.” Kiyoomi doesn’t miss the tinge of wistful nostalgia in his voice or visible in the curve of his lips. 

He can offer some emotional vulnerability too, laying his own hand on top of Atsumu’s and allowing their loose hold to tighten as they find the right angle, fingers curled around each other. Due to already establishing that Atsumu does not experience sexual attraction Kiyoomi had expected to feel nothing through the direct contact other than the physical sensation of warm skin, not dissimilar from his own or touched in past arm pats with Motoya, but there _is_ something there - a steady inner heat that can only be described as _tender_. 

Kiyoomi closes his eyes as Atsumu rubs his thumb slowly back and forth over his knuckles, feels his breath deepen, and easily slips into his first dreamless sleep in days.

* * *

Socks’ hungry meow wakes Kiyoomi, who tries to sit up with a start and smacks his forehead on the back of Atsumu’s horn, knocking them both to the floor with a startled yelp.

Somehow even half asleep Atsumu still manages to catch Kiyoomi so he winds up sprawled over Atsumu’s chest instead of smashing his face into the floor. He gingerly pushes himself up to make sure Atsumu is not hurt and is greeted with a blinding sunny smile.

“Omi, you fell asleep on me last night!” No one should ever look so delighted at having had Sakusa Kiyoomi of all people fall asleep on them. Kiyoomi gives into the temptation to poke a dimple in Atsumu’s cheek and inhales sharply at the weight that settles heavy over his hip in response, warm fingers sliding over his skin beneath his sleep shirt. But Atsumu abruptly pauses his languorous stroke, his mind caught up to his body, and Kiyoomi almost whines.

“Please keep touching me,” he voices aloud before Atsumu can apologize, or worse, withdraw his hand. Kiyoomi relaxes again as the heated path up his spine continues and if not so distracted would definitely feel guilty about rudely awaking Atsumu and effectively pinning him to the floor under his not inconsiderable weight. 

"So, we can definitely now say empirically that you enjoy touch." Kiyoomi can hear the smile in his voice but doesn't clarify that it's _Atsumu's_ touch he likes.

He nuzzles into that welcoming broad chest with a sigh, almost lulled back to sleep by the repetitive strokes of warm hands.

"Hey, c'mon, we've gotta feed the cat," Atsumu chuckles, voice pleasantly reverberating under Kiyoomi's cheek.

"In a minute."

Kiyoomi dozes off like that in the comfort of Atsumu’s arms, not even stirring when Socks curls up on his owner's back to take a nap too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Socks is my roommates’ cat whom I love very much and has been my primary source of physical contact during quarantine. while this fic is primarily a character/relationship study of unconventional touch between two people there is a still significant amount of projection (even if there is some basis in canon) bc that is how I tend to work through my feelings and experiences :^)
> 
> me pointing at atsumu: YOU get my asexuality & obvious desire to please  
> me pointing at kiyoomi: and YOU get my dual touch aversion + touch starvation
> 
> feel free to follow the writing process on my [side twit](https://twitter.com/kronopriv)

**Author's Note:**

> I establish about the succubi/incubi lore in this universe as follows:  
> -they can shapeshift and usually choose to blend in with the general populace as another race; physiologically they closely resemble tieflings in most aspects with horns and prehensile tails, though they also have large bat-like wings in their natural state  
> -they mature at the same rate & have the same longevity as humans (& most humanoids in this universe); succubi/incubi do not have access to their magic until they sexually mature and a significant number also choose not to keep their magic  
> -there are no gendered attributes associated with either succubi or incubi (and of course there are nonbinary & trans succubi/incubi)  
> -succubi harness sexual energy as receivers; there is absolutely no relation as to whether or not they have sex or in what position, they just have to be near when someone is aroused to harness that energy. incubi have to cause arousal, though they do not have to be near
> 
> there is no connection whatsoever between this fic's title and the terrible film by the same name, I just like short, direct titles :^)
> 
> feel free to follow the writing process on my [side twit](https://twitter.com/kronopriv)


End file.
